Goblets, Daggers & Crowns
by Dragonz Faythe
Summary: Sorry for not updating for the past while...everything has been hectic, but here we go. Spuffy. Buffy and Spike get transported to a Medevil time, Buffy becomes the only lady knight in the kingdom, Spike is the heir to the throne.
1. 1: Pretty Find

Goblets, Daggers and Crowns Written by Faythe  
  
Disclaimer: Just for you all to know, I don't own any of these characters.Joss Whedon has to be the lucky guy of making up these characters.well most of them (ie. Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya.etc.). Story line is all mine!  
  
Summary: Spuffy! Buffy and Spike are out patrolling and stumble their way into a Medieval setting. Buffy is the one and only female knight in this realm, Spike, the heir to the throne.  
  
Contact me: solemnharmony@yahoo.ca (please make the subject Goblets, Daggers and Crowns)  
  
Rating: NC-17 for future.  
  
Goblets, Daggers and Crowns Chapter 1: Pretty Find  
  
Punch. Kick. Flip. Spin kick. Block. Stake. Poof. That was her wonderful night, working up a sweat against the regular baddies of the town. It was becoming too easy for her. She was use to running around, chasing them, having them put up a fight. They were beginning to surrender now, giving up too quick.  
  
She sighed and walked around the cemetery once more. Her instincts were quite atoned and she knew there was one more left. A regular spidey sense was still sensy and tingly. She slowed as she came closer to the shadows. Her sense changed slightly, she felt as if she knew this person, well not person per say, but well demon.  
  
"Come out and play, Vampy! Come out and play with poor helpless little me!" She snickered at the thought of her being helpless.  
  
"Slayer," a familiar British accent muttered, "you should really work on your punning, and it's getting worse by the day."  
  
"Spike," She grumbled looking forward to a good fight and not a pointless quarrel as most of their fights turned out to be.  
  
"Aww, not expecting me, luv?" He smirked as he came out of the shadows to show his platinum blonde hair and signature duster trailing slowly behind him.  
  
No doubt he was good looking, actually he was hot, Buffy herself knew it, but it was his obnoxious attitude and the fact he was a stupid vampire with no soul that put him on her Stay-away-from-me list.  
  
"Yes, Spike I was expecting you, but I was hoping you wouldn't come and let me, the Slayer, slay your very hospitable vamp friends. Did I mention that one of them tried to kill me by poking me with a leaf? And I thought you were the most annoying demon ever," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah but see pet, he did try to kill you," he smirked running his tongue over his slowly elongating canines.  
  
"And using a leaf to kill me is so much more effective than Mr. Pointy and big long teeth?" she smirked at her sarcasm.  
  
"I didn't say it was effective, but it would be amusing to see you running away from a vamp chasing you with a leaf, if it were to kill you," he put on the rest of his vampire visage.  
  
"Spike, you and me both know you and your biting skills still need some work," she muttered.  
  
"Yes, luv, I know, but its still fun to see you shiver when I put on the bumpies," he smirked changing it back to his human face, letting his sapphire eyes sofen.  
  
"I was not shivering!" Buffy retorted immediately, knowing she had but it was not in fear, which was what worried her.  
  
"Right, luv," he grinned in satisfaction with her immediate reaction, "Now lets get on with the slaying shall we? How many o' my friends you kill tonight?"  
  
"Three, including leaf boy."  
  
"Right then lets go."  
  
"Right."  
  
She walked ahead out of the cemetery, moving on to the next. Spike rather enjoyed the view from behind, she loved to wear tight pants, so not to get in the way of her fighting, naturally showing off her well shaped ass. He smirked and followed keeping her eyes on her, watching as her hips swayed, how her hair fanned behind her. Gawd, if she didn't kill him with a stake then having her for a night would probably do the job quicker.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, Spike was good company during the long tedious hours at night. Not to mention that he was really good looking, when his mouth was shut, well when it wasn't making sarcastic remarks. Which was most of the time, so he was almost never good looking in Buffy's eyes.  
  
After they finished ridding a pack of vamps trying to have a late snack on a young couple, Buffy wandered deeper into the forest, letting her instinct guide her. Spike was hesitant at first but followed knowing that she sensed something. Something, Spike hoped, would include fighting.  
  
Ten minutes passed and they came into a clearing. It was bright, like a summer's day, though it was night. Spike growled in horror as they came into the clearing backing into the shadows, but a feeling told him that the light would not harm him. He trembled as he let his hand out into the light, feeling it touch his skin. It did not burn or burst aflame. He stepped into the clearing and smiled in satisfaction. Though it was not sunlight, it felt so much alike.  
  
Buffy wandered out further to find a chest in the middle of the meadow. It was gold, with rubies, diamonds, sapphires and all jewels imaginable along the rims, like small sparkles on a dress. Engraved on the top of the chest was:  
  
Whosoever opens the chest  
May the light show a way  
To save the people of far lands  
An' not say nay!  
  
Water, Fire, and Earth  
Join together in this fight  
Of hope and love  
In the dark of night.  
  
Choose a path you wish to follow  
An' perhaps you shall find  
Something you never knew,  
Nothing of this kind.  
  
Buffy looked questionably at the chest as she felt Spike come up behind her. She turned to see him smiling childishly. He smiled disappeared as he looked down at the chest. His eye quirked and he looked at Buffy. She knew that look and she shook her head simply.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Buffy said as she began to walk away.  
  
"Ah but luv, satisfaction brought it back!" Spike smirked, slinking his arm around her waist to stop her.  
  
Buffy was just as curious as he was, if not more curious of the contents in the chest so she smiled. She moved back and kneeled next to the chest and rapped the lid. She slowly lifted the lid and peered inside. The inside of the chest was very dull and made of wood. It smelled musky and old. They peered into it two see three objects lying on the bottom of the box: a wine goblet, a dagger, and a crown.  
  
The goblet was full to the brim with a liquid that looked like water. It was quite dull, not to magnificent, but the way that it was shaped brought a sense of authenticity and uniqueness. The dagger was beautiful. The blade was steel and not tarnished; the handle appeared to be black-silver, inlaid with sapphires and aquamarines. The crown greater still, the crown itself was white gold, trimmed in yellow-gold. Large jewels were symmetrically placed along the trim and the white gold.  
  
Buffy and Spike stared in amazement at the beauty of the objects. They smiled at each other and then reached into the chest. Something had drawn Buffy to the dagger; she lifted it out of the chest and looked in awe. She looked at it and determined it to be quite sharp, something told her to check and see how sharp it was. She kneeled down and picked a blade of grass and sliced easily through it. But in the process, cutting herself as well. She had a sharp intake of breath and dropped the knife. As she looked around everything began to blur, then everything went black.  
  
At the same time, Spike reached into the chest and pulled out the crown. He examined it carefully and placed it on his head. He smirked and turned around to look at Buffy, but as he turned around he felt queasy and tired, everything began to blur as he staggered to walk towards a tree. He stumbled and he blacked out entirely.  
  
TBC A/N: I need your feedback people!!! 


	2. 2: Where am I?

Goblets, Daggers and Crowns Written by Faythe  
  
Disclaimer: Just for you all to know, I don't own any of these characters.Joss Whedon has to be the lucky guy of making up these characters.well most of them (ie. Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya.etc.). Story line is all mine!  
  
Summary: Spuffy! Buffy and Spike are out patrolling and stumble their way into a Medieval setting. Buffy is the one and only female knight in this realm, Spike, the heir to the throne.  
  
Contact me: solemnharmony@yahoo.ca (please make the subject Goblets, Daggers and Crowns)  
  
Rating: NC-17 for future.  
  
Goblets, Daggers, and Crowns Chapter 2: Where am I?  
  
Buffy woke up abruptly, he head shot up and everything came into focus, but this wasn't her room. She looked around to find herself in a stone room with a small fire across the room. The bed was small.really small. She was dressed in a tunic and a pair of breeches. It was freezing. She shivered as she shifted in the creaking bed. She put her feet on the ground but quickly pulled them back; the ground was ice cold.  
  
"Fuck," she mouthed and pulled the covers closer around her saying, "where am I?"  
  
There soon came a rap at the door, a woman's voice was heard, "Sir Elizabeth?" Sir?? I'm a sir? I'm a girl! Where the hell am I? She thought. The voice was louder this time, "Sir Elizabeth? Are you decent?"  
  
"Yes, come in!" she said, as if it were an instinct. She pulled the cover over her front as the door opened.  
  
"Miss? Why its nearly past dawn, you haven't even gotten out of bed! It's His Highness' day of birth, you must help with the preparations!" the maid replied pulling at the curtains, "now make yourself decent enough to come out!"  
  
"Yes, of course!" she replied as she twisted out of the cot, and towards the small bathroom. She found a red wool dress and slipped it on. As she walked out she asked, "Is this decent?"  
  
"Yes, but only if you don't want to train today, Sir Elizabeth, now stop playing and put on a different tunic!" the maid replied sounding fed up.  
  
Buffy was confused; she seemed to be in a castle, in the medieval times but if she was then why was she being called "sir"? Everything would make sense soon, she hoped, as she walked back into the bathroom shutting the door.  
  
Spike grabbed her and held her tightly against him. He gave her a bruising kiss, not wanting to let go. Her pulse quickened as she massaged her hot tongue against his. Their hands moved all over each other starting to rip off each other's clothing, never breaking the passion-filled kiss. Undoing his fly she gripped his hard member and moaned in ecstasy.  
  
He woke up sweating and panting, even know he didn't need to breath, but the dream seemed so real, so erotic. It scared him, yet he wanted it to happen, every moment of it. Buffy was perfection, if only she was not the slayer, if only he was not a vampire. Things were so much simpler in Prague, he thought to himself.  
  
His eyes finally started to focus on the things around the room. It was huge, his bed seemed ten times bigger than a king size bed, the sheets were crimson satin, and there was a small sheen around the bed. He pulled the chiffon curtain back and looked into the room. Everything was crimson and gold, all of the tables were made of mahogany and it also looked like ebony. There was still a blaring fire in the fireplace across the room, above it was a picture of him.a bad painting.but it was definitely of him.  
  
There was a knock from the door and a voice called, "Sire!" The door opened and a servant walked in. Sire? I'm royalty? This is too good! He thought to himself. He looked at what he was wearing and they were black silk. He smirked and turned to the servant.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You still abed at this hour? It's nearly dawn! You can't very well sleep on the day of your birth! His Majesty would be furious with all the preparations that he's been going through. He even says that Sir Elizabeth will wear a gown for you tonight.more or less force her to wear it but you never heard that from me," the servant mocked.  
  
"Sir Elizabeth? A woman?" he questioned.  
  
"Sire! Have you lost all knowledge in one night? You fondly call her Buffy, you and Sir Caleb trained with her for the past 8 years," the servant quirked a brow.  
  
BUFFY! He immediately thought. She's here, and a knight.at this time.what the hell's going on? Where the hell am I anyways? She's going to wear a dress? Wait, gown, she's going to wear a gown.hm.oh the possibilities.  
  
"Sire? Are you going to make yourself decent for breakfast?"  
  
"Yes," he replied and got out of the rather large bed, "tell my father I shall be down in a minute."  
  
Buffy was so glad that she was the Slayer at this moment. She went through so many tedious exercises all morning. It was down right boring, but if she didn't have her slayer strength she probably would have died right about then. But the talk of the day was His Highness, Prince William. It was his birthday apparently, but she didn't give a rats ass if it was the end of the world, she just wanted to find a way back to well.home, in lovely Sunnyhell.  
  
After a long morning of swords work she was told to go in for lunch with the prince. She asked if there was any need for her to change, but everyone said just to wash and put on a clean tunic. It's been about seven hours and I've already used two different tunics.how many am I going to go through?  
  
She washed and quickly ran down to the common hall where a couple of servants quickly lead her back up the stairs to a large mahogany door. She knocked and a voice from within told her to enter.  
  
"My liege," she said by instinct and bowed, "you asked me here?"  
  
"Yes, luv, I did," he replied, making her stop in her tracks and look up very slowly.  
  
"Spike?" she looked astounded.  
  
"What the.Why are.you're not.are you?" she stuttered.  
  
"You know, slayer, I never thought I'd like you bowing to me, but I think its quite amusing, do it again!" he grinned wickedly.  
  
"You're the prince?"  
  
"Ay, Prince William, heir to the big almighty throne here."  
  
"William?" she began, "Oh, right, your name's William.heh.forgot."  
  
"Yes and please bloody forget it!"  
  
She smirked and said, "As you say, William!"  
  
"Oh and Elizabeth has such a nice ring!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"But it's to bloody funny!"  
  
"Hey, who here is afraid of a long pointy stick?"  
  
"Which one, luv, because with me you're going to have to specify," he snickered.  
  
"Get a life, Spike," she sneered.  
  
"Don't have one, don't need one!" he winked.  
  
"I'm leaving!"  
  
"Hey! It's my birthday! Aren't you going to give me a present?" he smirked.  
  
She stopped suddenly in her tracks and said, "Yea this!" She walked up to the curtains and pulled them back, letting the sunlight fill the entire room.  
  
"Damn you Slayer! You know of my highly combustive skin," he paused and looked at himself standing in the middle of the room, ".that is not combusting."  
  
She was in shock. One, because she couldn't believe she tried to kill Spike finally and two, he didn't die. Her mouth stayed gaping open as Spike explored the light, its warmth, the shimmer and the joy he had never felt in his entire undead life.  
  
"I can't believe I did that," Buffy stood in shock.  
  
"Aye, luv, but under these circumstances, I'll let it slide and say you've given me a great gift!" Spike smiled, his eyes glittered an ocean blue, his face soft and content. Buffy had never seen him like this, so handsome.HANDSOME! AM I KIDDING MYSELF!? She thought abruptly. Well, he is. Something at the back of her mind told her, the worst part about it was she knew it was right.  
  
"Spike, I'm.I'm sorry." she stuttered sounding a lot like Tara.  
  
"No need, pet, I know you'd regret it the minute I went poof.I need some time though, so if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go, I guess I'll see you at the party tonight.and I'm truly sorry," she replied as she left. What was this? Was she being sincere to him? She wasn't making snarky comments; she was thoroughly upset about what she did. That wasn't his normal Slayer, but the strange thing was.he liked it. 


	3. 3: Celebrations

Goblets, Daggers and Crowns Written by Faythe  
  
Disclaimer: Just for you all to know, I don't own any of these characters.Joss Whedon has to be the lucky guy of making up these characters.well most of them (ie. Buffy, Spike, Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya.etc.). Story line is all mine!  
  
Summary: Spuffy! Buffy and Spike are out patrolling and stumble their way into a Medieval setting. Buffy is the one and only female knight in this realm, Spike, the heir to the throne.  
  
Contact me: solemnharmony@yahoo.ca (please make the subject Goblets, Daggers and Crowns)  
  
Rating: NC-17 for future.  
  
Goblets, Daggers and Crowns Chapter 3: Celebrations  
  
-She just about killed me- he thought, -well.sent me to oblivion, but same diff.right?- He shook in fear and rage. Why didn't he go poof? His heart raced, he could feel the sunlight, the warmth the glisten. He got dressed and walked out into the light and bathed into it. Half of him was pissed at the stupid bint for introducing him to possible poofy; the other half of him was joyous that she allowed him to touch the light of day again.  
  
He walked into the corridor and found a bazillion servants and maids bustling around getting preparations done for -HIS- birthday! He couldn't remember his last good birthday. He had all his days of death/rebirth, however you looked at it, but he really couldn't have a good time. Those days were mostly gluttony of blood. He was happy that he could finally enjoy a real birthday after his long years of unliving.  
  
He walked into a great hall only being stopped by his father, he assumed. "Out, William, I want everything to be a surprise! And Sir Elizabeth shall become Lady Elizabeth for an evening, hopefully I have convinced her; of course you know of her stubbornness."  
  
"Who could forget," Spike smirked.  
  
"Now off with you! Go and do something relaxing for once," the taller man said with a sparkle in his ear, "do leave Sir Elizabeth alone though, you may talk to her tonight but I do not need her and you coming late."  
  
Spike wondered what this William and Buffy were doing in this world; his mind filled with many thoughts that he knew his Buffy, -not his- the real Buffy would dislike, -really dislike-. He smiled at the thought of him and Buffy doing the nasties.  
  
~*^*~  
  
It was cold. Buffy couldn't believe it, after all those years, side by side, fighting, bickering, hating, loathing . . . the list obviously went on and on, but she never actually came close to killing him. They were perfectly matched, strength. Stamina. Everything. . . that she could think of. But now, when she most definitely did not want to kill him, she tried, and even worse, SHE FAILED!  
  
Sunlight plus Vampire equal poof. Why didn't he go poof? But a strange tingle told her that she wanted to have Spike around. Especially in this crazy world. She was curious though, what did this Spike and this Buffy do? Were they comrades? Or. . . oh she couldn't think that! It was just appalling! I mean it was. . . BLEH! To even think about it sent shivers down her spine. And not good shivers.  
  
She walked out to the stables and walked up to one of the horses as if it were natural. Her hand went up and caressed its mane. "Hey Illusion!" the name spilled from her mouth naturally. It scared her slightly, yet it was natural. Why could she know this stuff? She had only been here for maybe half a day?  
  
She quickly kicked herself up onto the silvery horse. She rode, it was relaxing and helped her get through her thoughts. Her thoughts about home, Dawn. But no matter how hard she was thinking of something other than Spike, her thoughts always reverted back to him. His platinum blonde hair, those desire-filled eyes that she always felt like she was drowning in. He was beautiful, positively beautiful.  
  
Quicker than she could revert her mind, Slayer kicked in. Beautiful!!! He's definitely not beautiful he's a damn ugly monster that wants to kill me. Her thoughts drifted back. That's right, he wants me! He wants me. Loves me. Her mind kept switching from Buffy to Slayer and it was giving her a throbbing headache.  
  
By the time her mind was getting out of this switchy thing, the sun was beginning to set. It was beautiful, but it wasn't the sun, was it? Spike didn't combust like he should have, not that he should, that would be such a big loss, for the world of vampires. Her mind quickly changed to. "SHIT! SPIKE IS PRINCE WILLIAM! PRINCE WILLIAM IS SPIKE! IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY!!! AND I STILL NEED TO GET READY!!!"  
  
She turned Illusion around and galloped as fast as she could back to the stables. She hadn't realized how far she had gone out. The wind whipped her hair behind her and she could feel the shiver of night creep slowly over the hills. It was almost dark by the time she returned to the stables and she could see all the torches flickering in the castle.  
  
"Shit, can I be anymore stupid!?" -yes- she answered herself. -I can actually kill Spike and be here in this dimension living like hell without anyone to talk to.-  
  
She quickly gave Illusion over to the stable boy and power walked all the way back to the castle in order to get into her room. She decided that Spike was definitely good to have around. He was good looking, anyhow, it would give her some eye candy. Her mind however switched back into Slayer/Vampire mix ups, but this time know how off track she could get, she pushed it aside and moved quickly to her quarters.  
  
The maid was furious telling her she should have been there an hour ago so they could primp her up properly. She quickly got into the, well, cold bath and cleaned herself quickly. As she moved out into her room there was a red gown lined in burgundy and gold. It was beautiful. She couldn't even begin to imagine owning anything of this majesty and grace.  
  
The dress was low cut but an intricate pattern of gold threaded up past her collar bone and hooked in the back. The sleeves were tight against her arms three quarters of the way and then fanned out to make beautiful drapes by her sides. The back was low with two crimson ribbons crossing each other. The dress itself fanned out and made a train behind her, giving her a royal elegance.  
  
"Lady Elizabeth, hurry, you are going to be late!" the maid explained.  
  
"Now I'm a lady?" Buffy thought.  
  
She walked out of her room briskly and down the corridor to an iron door. She pushed it open and let all the light spill through. The light blinded her for a moment but as she adjusted the room was beautiful! Glowing gold tapestries hanging from the walls and ceilings, the table clothes of white. It seemed so unlike Spike, but when she looked up at him at the head table, he looked so handsome. He was wearing gold and crimson just like her. She blushed as she thought that this had already been planned.  
  
Right of Spike sat a tall man, wearing violet, the color of the king. He was handsome, but not in a Spike way, more of a fatherly strong way. He had black hair, and crystal blue eyes, just like Spike. His cheek bones were high and defined. Well, minus the hair color, he looked almost like Spike. And to the right of him sat a woman, blond hair much like Buffy's. She wore to match her husband, violet wearing a tiara that seemed to glimmer all the colors of the rainbow.  
  
She walked up to the head table and curtsied shyly, "Your Majesties," she looked up and nodded politely to Spike, ". . . highness."  
  
"Why Sir. . . I mean -Lady- Elizabeth, no need for formalities. Come and sit by our William. He has been wanting to see you all night. It almost gave me a headache 'Where's Buffy this, where's Buffy that,'" he mocked his "son".  
  
She took the seat to Spike's right and smiled. Her heart was racing and she didn't even know why, I mean, it was just Spike. Vampire. Grr. Argh. But she pushed all Slayer-ey thoughts when he looked at her, smiling, truly smiling, not smirking or gloating. Smiling.  
  
"Hey, luv," he finally said.  
  
"Hey Spi -er, Will. . . um, Highness?" she stuttered, unable to make any sense.  
  
"Still Spike, luv, always will be," his voice was soft but still held his thick accent.  
  
She smiled. This was good, no quarrelling, no bickering, civil and fun. Until he asked, "Wanna dance?"  
  
Buffy's alarms went off, "huh?"  
  
"Music. Dance. You. Me."  
  
"Yea I understand most of that, just don't understand the you and me bit."  
  
"Luv, do you want to dance with me?" he said but then added sarcastically, "with music."  
  
She was ansy but she smiled and nodded as he stood up. He held out his hand and she accepted it. He walked out onto the dance floor, Buffy following closely behind. The reached the middle of the dance floor, and his hand came around and rested softly around her waist. Her pulse quickened when she felt his hand on her. She was unsure that he could sense that her pulse quicken at his touch.  
  
It was a simple waltz, a simple waltz that seem to captivate her. She knew how to dance, and suddenly now, Spike look so beautiful with his eyes soft and some how effulgent. That was all she could think about as they dance around the room. They hadn't even notice that everyone else had stopped dancing. There was no one else, just them and the music.  
  
As the music slowed, Buffy came back to realize everyone staring at them. Spike slowed them down and finally stopped. Buffy smile and curtsied politely and thanked his highness for the dance. There were small whispers going around as Spike escorted her back to their table.  
  
"Everyone's staring at us," she mentioned.  
  
"Really? I couldn't care less. I just danced with one beautiful lady and they can all stare all they want. None of them are going to have me. Not when all I see is you," he smiled.  
  
She smiled. Spike could be so very sweet. And for the rest of the evening she completely forgot about him being a vampire. This place made him so real, so alive. And it was beautiful, she didn't want to let it go. She thought this was probably some of the influence of the Buffy that was in this world, and still she had noticed all of these traits before, but always cast them aside while they were out on patrol.  
  
He looked at her, she was hot, he knew that from the first time he saw her. But when she entered he thought he had just died. He could feel his lower parts begin to jump as she walked up to his table. And the dance, he couldn't imagine being any closer to anyone. Well with the exception of Dru but she was different. She was dark and mysterious. Buffy was beautiful, bright and full of love. Something that most vampire could never possess. But he could, somehow during his change, he managed to keep a hold of some of his humanity. He was glad though, love always made the darkest things beautiful.  
  
The thing that scared him the most was that he began to feel light again. In love again. He couldn't possibly be in love with Buffy, the Slayer no less. The thought was appalling and frightening. What if she found out? Would he be dust? Would she share the same feelings. These thoughts overwhelmed him. He looked over to her, smiled, and finally decided, "she going to be the death of me." 


End file.
